The Broken Road
by IwRiTe4yOu
Summary: Harry and Remus ran away from their friends and family six years ago to be able to live with each other without them knowing that they are gay. Now they are coming back and with a few surprises for themselves and others.


A/N: Okay this is a one-shot that I just suddenly thought up and had to post on Don't know where it came from so sorry if it sux.

It was the sixth of December. And it was freezing cold outside. The place that they are in is Juno, Alaska. They wake up in each others' arms having the feeling of not wanting to let go. Harry watches as his lover finally wakes up after hours and hours of watching him sleep. "Hey Remus are you awake?"

"Now I am." He stretches his face up to his younger lover's face closing the space in between their lips and kissing Harry passionately. They had left England many years ago and had come to Alaska to live as lovers without anyone knowing. They left without saying good bye or telling any one where they were going. They had kept their sexuality a secret from friends and family for years and were going to keep it that way. Once they had discovered how they felt about each other they decided to disappear from the face of the Earth and live with each other.

It was a true fact that not a soul on Earth but the two knew: Harry Potter and Remus Lupin were in love. They were tired of hiding though. For the past two months Harry and Remus had been planning something. They were planning to go back to England at separate times telling their friends and family that Harry had needed some time alone so he went to Nashville, Tennessee to have some time to himself. And Remus had gotten a job, finally, in Toronto, Canada but after having worked there for a couple years decided that he hated the job and decided to come back.

Then when they were celebrating the return of two so called lost friends they would tell everybody of their sexuality. They didn't know how yet but they were sure that they were going to tell everybody. "Harry I need to get to work." Remus said very reluctantly. "And so do you."

"Okay. I am getting up promise." Harry got out of the bed but not before kissing his lover once more. He walked over to the dresser and picked out and outfit for the day: A dark blue pair of Levis, a dark green long sleeved shirt, and his favorite pair of white sneakers. He walked into the bathroom and stripped off his pajamas, which were only a pair of boxers, and got in the hot shower he had turned on. As he washed out his hair he felt a pair of hands wrap around his body. He then felt the other body press up against his own and had a shiver run down his spine. "Hello Remus. What are you doing?"

"I was lonely and didn't want to take a shower alone so I came to join you. Is that alright with you?"

"Yep that is perfectly fine." They finished taking their shower and got out. Remus wrapped a towel around Harry while Harry wrapped a towel around him. They both got dressed and went to have breakfast. As they were walking towards the kitchen they found an owl in the hall. It was small and started flying around the room after Harry picked up the letter. He fed it some bacon that he conjured up and it sat on the coffee table in the living room. Harry opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Where are you mate? We have been looking for you for what seems like ages. Everybody is scared that you got murdered. And have you seen Professor Lupin? He went missing around the same time that you did. I have sent many owls out looking for you but they all came back with the same letter that I sent you still attached to them. And if you are reading this then I guess my idiot owl is good for something. He did something all the other owls couldn't. We are all worried about you please if you read this letter send one back telling us that you are alright and hopefully if you have seen Professor Lupin that he is okay too. And please come home._

_Sincerely,_

_Ron Weasley_

They both stared at the note for a little longer. This is the chance they have been waiting for. Now they can tell everybody where they are and when they are coming back. This was the perfect chance. Harry quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill with ink. He began scribbling furiously on the once clean sheet of parchment.

He told Ron that he was in the states because he needed some time alone and that he kept in touch with Remus. He told him that Remus was also in the states for a job and that he was fine. The next part was for all friends and family. He told them that he was going to be coming back within the next week and that he had gotten in touch with Remus who said he was going to be coming too. They wrapped it to Pig and sent him off with the letter.

They both sat down for breakfast with a bunch of weight off of their chests. Remus and Harry headed to work to tell their bosses that they quit and did just that. They headed out to lunch with each other. Even around people they did not know they had to act just like friends because they wanted not a soul to know until just the right time.

They headed home to pack and get ready for their trip home to England. As they were packing they discussed how they would tell people that they were gay and Harry finally came up with a plan. They continued on with even less on their chest. They both climbed into bed later that evening and went to sleep in each others' arms like they usually did. They woke up the next morning to a tapping on the window. Harry got up and saw Pig at the window. He quickly opened so as not to let the little owl freeze in the cold. He pulled the letter of the owl's foot and opened the letter so that he could read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I told everybody that I got a letter from you. They all got really excited and asked what it said. I read them all the letter and we can't wait for your's and Remus' arrival. Mom even said that we can hold a party in favor of your guys' return. _Perfect thought Harry._ See you guys really soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Ron Weasley_

Harry and Remus had finished packing last night so they decided to leave right away. They both changed into something that wasn't completely winter wear. They were going to get hot really quickly after being in Alaska for six years. After they got dressed they intertwined their fingers and apperated to the outskirts of London. They let go of the other's hand and apperated to the Burrow. They knocked on the door and Mr. Weasley came to the door. At first he had to do a double take to make sure that he had seen correctly. He knew that they were coming back but he hadn't suspected them to come back so soon. In the other room they heard Ron yell, "Dad who is it?"

He yelled back to the occupants of the other room, "Come and see for yourself." They watched behind as four figures showed up in the door frame where Mr. Weasley just was. Hermione who had, had very strong feelings and had gone into a depression since he left sprinted towards him. The first thing she did when she was in his arms was kissed him full on the lips. Harry was in shock and Remus had to use all of his strength to try not to hit her away from Harry. Ron and the twins then came up to Harry and Remus and gave them both hugs. When Hermione finally got over her shock of having kissed her love and best friends she went over and gave Remus a hug. They all walked back into the house where Remus and Harry were greeted by Mrs. Weasley who gave them both bone crushing hugs.

Later that night they invited everybody over for a welcome back party. Tonks was trying again to flirt with Remus which he was completely ignoring. Hermione was literally stalking Harry. He couldn't go any where without her being right behind him. They decided to have a karaoke contest. Harry signed himself up for fifth to sing. It is now or never he kept telling himself. It was finally his turn to sing. Everybody knew he had a really good voice so they were all listening intently. The music started up and they all recognized the song. It was God Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts.

_I set out on a narrow way,_

_Many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love_

_Along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushin' through_

_I couldn't see how every sign_

_Pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream_

_Led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart_

_They were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_Yes He did_

_I think about the years I spent _

_Just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost_

_And give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there, you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan_

_That is coming true_

_Every long lost dream_

_Led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart_

_They were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road _

_That led me straight to you_

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

When Harry sang the part about the lover Remus stood. He was to get up at that line and make his way to the stage then at the end of the song he was to kiss Harry. Every body liked the song and had started swaying to the beat. They were watching Harry so closely that he knew no one would see him.

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

Remus was right in position Harry ran to the back of the stage where Remus was at and made him visible. Remus then bent down and kissed Harry as passionately as he could. Everybody in the crowd gasped. Tonks and Hermione broke out in tears. Harry intertwined their fingers and walked with Remus to the front of the stage. They were both blushing furiously. Harry was the first one to have the nerves to speak.

"Sorry we kept it from you everybody. This is the reason that we ran off. The truth is that we have been living in Alaska together. We didn't want any of you knowing at the time that we were gay. So we ran away so that we could be together. That song was to express my feelings toward Remus."

"And to express my feelings toward Harry. We didn't want to upset anybody that is why we left. We came back because we were tired of hiding and we were tired of keeping the biggest secret we have from you." Remus concluded.

Ron began to clap. As he did many others began to follow. They admired that they had been able to tell all their friends and family that they were gay and seeing each other. Ron stood up and tapped a glass signaling for everybody to be quiet.

"I have a confession to make too. I am gay. I love Neville Longbottom." Ron began to blush as his crush stared at him. Neville then stood up.

"I love you too Ron." Neville walked over to Ron and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Everybody began to clap again. Some more people made confessions about liking another guy/girl and every time they got a big applause for being able to admit it. Harry and Remus stood up on the stage still smiling. They weren't hated after all. Well maybe by Hermione and Tonks but everybody still liked them. They sneaked away from the party and apperated to the Potter Manor which Harry had inherited from his family. They walked inside hand in hand. And for the first night they went to bed with no weight on their chest.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Harry and Remus watched as their oldest set off for Hogwarts on the very same train they had ridden so many years ago. Samuel was eleven years old and off to his first year at Hogwarts. They had one two other children James and Lily. James and Lily were twins who were both eight. James, Lily, Harry and Remus waved good bye to Samuel as he boarded the train.

Twelve years ago they had admitted to their friends and family that they were gay. That was one of the many happy days that they had as memories that they will keep forever. They would always keep that day in their hearts. As they stepped through the barrier with their other two children they took each other's hands and one of their children's hands in the free hand and walked away a happy family.

When they got home they fed the children a snack and went into the parlor to read and listen to the radio while the kids napped. As soon as they turned on the radio their song came on. They smiled at each other and Remus listened as his husband sang the beautiful song that they claimed as their own: God Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts.

A/N: This is my one-shot that I decided to try. If you like it then just review and say so. I not then review and say so. Thanx to all of you who actually read the story. God Bless the Broken Road is a really good song and if you get a chance and have youtube then you should go and listen to it.


End file.
